


Pet

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: I suppose it could be considered Amolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Equalists keep some benders in-tact and use them to do hard labor and dirty work, whether they want to or not.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

"Explain it again."

"The device is simple, sir. It's a means of obedience, of control… or torture, if you see fit. The material the inside of the collar is lined with a highly conductive alloy that is connected to a thin wire leading up to the temple. The receivers intercept the signals from the remote control that the guard has, and they can control how high the voltage goes. If you want to give them a small little jump or fry their brains, the option is in your hands. It's rather simple to use." Hiroshi smiled, adjusting the device around the young earthbender's neck for the final time. Amon looked down at the small remote in his hand, turning it over slowly.

"Let this be our little secret. No one else is to receive this until I have tested this to its fullest extent. Am I clear?" He ordered, glaring out of his mask at the nonbender. The older man shrank back under the cold gaze, nodding quickly.

"Y-yes, Amon—"

"Leave." With that, Hiroshi exited the office, leaving the frightened teen and equalist alone. The older man slowly walked around him, watching the heavy tremble that ran down the boy's spine. He hated that the nonbending inventor had even thought of creating something like this. It seemed inhumane and perverted, but he had to admit silently that the small glow the device emitted was so close to matching the young boys eyes.

He had always been fond of that particular shade of green.

Amon circled around him again, his eyes sweeping over the broad shoulders that were hunched forward slightly, the expanse of muscles that tensed whenever he drew near, and the chisled jaw that jutted out in forced defiance. He gripped the boy's jaw roughly with his hand, turning his face upwards to inspect the damage done. The equalists who brought him in had been immediately escorted to the on-site medic for their extensive injuries, though it appeared that they had gotten a few hits in on him as well. A dark bruise was already starting to form on his right cheek, his bottom lip swollen and cut. His nose seemed broken, though it looked old, possibly from his childhood. But his eyes…

They held so many emotions. Pain, fear, distrust, anxiety, apprehension, hurt, and more. It was the hope the bloodbender saw with it all that got him furious. The bender had been caught and hooked up to a machine that could very well end his life, and yet he still had hope?

Amon let him go and flicked the switch on the remote in his other hand, watching as the young teen bit back a scream and convulsed slightly. The earthbender lasted all of two minutes and several readjustments to the voltage before he threw his head back and screamed loudly, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. It was only then that Amon turned the device off. As soon as he did, the teen fell forward on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. The equalist knelt down in front of him, cocking his head to the side as he cupped the boy's cheek gently in his open palm and turned his face upwards yet again. When he still saw the untarnished hope shining brightly with the tears in those green eyes, he scowled beneath his porcelain mask.

He would break the young one soon enough.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? My name is Amon… and you are now _mine._ "


End file.
